JangBa
Property of LordNoodleXIV Introduction JangBa is a young man who one day found himself to be dead. He had no idea how he died or when it happened. One day he awoke to be dead. He learned later from a guy he ran into who knew him that he died in a earthquake. Apparently he slept threw it and fell to his death. When JangBa came to soul society he was given a ticket that placed him in the Rukongai distick. Here he lives out his life in the afterlife fighting and struggling to survive. Apperance JangBa is a young man with peach color skin and light brown hair. His hair is long for a guy and drapes sligtly over his eyes. Though it is more controlled in the back of his head. His hair however does cover his ears. A matter of fact, once JangBa's hair touches his ear he immediately goes and gets a hair cut. Unlike most people who would just do a bit of touching up and leave the hair JangBa simply gets his hair cut clean off and rocks a buzz cut for a while. He goes through cycles of growing out his hair and shaving it over and over again. Physically JangBa is built. He is covered from head to toe in well toned muscles. His arms however stand out more than anything as he spends most of his time working on them. His body is covered in scratches and scars from his hard life in the Rokongai district. Most of them however are covered by his dark blue jacket. When JangBa leaves the house he goes out in the same clothing he died in. His Blue jump suit jacket with a large white streak going down the arms. A black T-Shirt under combined with a pair of black jeans. He has on a pair of generic Walmart buddies that are a mixture of black and dark blue. Personality JangBa is best described as a wolf. Despite the negative connotation that description can have JangBa is not a savage monster that prey's one the weak. Remember Wolves are noble creatures. JangBa loves to fight. Fighting is what really gets his blood pumping, that and competition. However JangBa does not like to fight with the weak or with those who do not desire to fight. He picks who and why he fights somebody well. A person who is just trying to make it day to day will have no problem with JangBa. As a matter of facts they will probably see JangBa as a nice guy and would want to hang around him. However a person who likes to beat up other people and try to us intimidation to get what they want they would hate the very sight of the man as he will come after them like a wounded or sick animal. JangBa has a very stick moral code that he does not break or bend on. One, he does not harm, steal, or extort children. If he sees anybody harming, stealing from, or extorting children he will beat the crap out of them for it. Touching children is his berserk button and will always result in violence. Second, JangBa does not pick fights with those who do not bother him or break rule one. JangBa likes to pick fights. That is a true statement. However he does not pick fights with people who don't want to fight. Essentially he will not go up to a random guy who is just sitting in his chair reading a book and punch him in the face. JangBa's code prevents him from doing that. However he will walk up to a guy bothering a young lady and punch him in the face. Most of the time JangBa is responding to a situation rather than creating it. He is known for picking fights because he will run his mouth off to incite a person who he thinks is strong to attack him, but he will never attack without a proper reason. The third rule is that JangBa does not tolerate abuse in front of his eyes. If he sees somebody being abused, be it a women, child, or even a grown man JangBa will not tolerate it. That includes members of a gang treating another one of there members like crap. This will not always result in a fight, but it is markers for him to bring up a conversation about stopping, which can turn into a fight. The final thing about JangBa that should be noted is that he does not kill unless he has too. JangBa does not like to kill people. He prefers to beat the crap out of them and go about his business. However if a person threatens the life of another or his own JangBa will step in and end him. However that does not mean that every person who threatens his life he will kill. JangBa has been known to be merciful and once spared the life of a young maiden who attempted to stab him to death. He has a weakness for women. Abilities and Powers JangBa is not a shinigami, but rather a plus spirit. He does not have keen control on his reitsu either. However he does know how to focus it on his fist giving him the agility to hit harder. JangBa mostly fights with brutish strength, street fighting, and a few bits and pieces of wrestling he picked up in high school. At the same time he does fall back to some of the more effective pro wrestling moves like the drop kick, spear which is pretty much your standard tackle, head lock, and of course the close line. When the going gets tough and JangBa can no longer rely on his power alone he uses Three distinct weapons. The First is The Strong Hammer. The Strong Hammer is a simple pair of steel knuckles that he wears. However he only uses them when his opponent has a knife or sword. The second weapon he uses is The Strong Hold. The Strong Hold is a makeshift shield JangBa created from a broken table and a few bits of wood and leather straps. After working on it for a good bit he managed to turn what was a hunk of wood to a decent shield. The last weapon is called '''The Strong Arm. '''Like the other two The Strong Arm is just a common tool given a specific name. However The Strong Arm is more unique than the other two. JangBa will use The Strong Arm in any situation as the weapon just comes more natural to him. '''The Strong Arm '''is in fact a normal Baseball Bat. It is made up of some sturdy wood and serves as JangBa's primary melee weapon when he faces more than one opponent. He carries the object around with him everywhere he goes. It should also be noted that he carved The STrong Arm himself out of a wooden pillar from a broken down house. History When JangBa first came to the Soul Society he did not even realize he was dead. Well the Shinigami that stamped him told him, but he did not believe it. Once he got there it dawned on him that it was true however he never found out how he died till much later. Once he arrived he was given a ticket and sent to one of the districks in the Rukongai. The district he was assigned to was District 59. One man told him he was lucky as the people in the district west of theirs do not even where sandals. Getting use to his new life was hard. JangBa had lived in a big family before he died and after he did he was wrapped with loneliness. For a while he was not sure if he was in heaven or a nicer part of hell. However JangBa was not a person to mope around for long. Getting off his bottom JangBa went about finding a job, but to no avail he was unable to find one. One day he witness two individuals get into a knife fight with each other. One of them stabbed the other to death and fled the sceen. Seeing the crime JangBa attempted to report it to the authorities, but nothing happened. It was in that moment that JangBa realized what he was going to do. Taking the knife, of the man who was stabbed to death, JangBa took a pillar out of a old collapse house and carved out a baseball bat. He then carved out a sign in English stating that he was opening up his own business, JangBa's Private Security. Him and his two friends Noodle and Krunk began to run a private security operation in District 59. There motto was "We Work For Food", which was quite literal. They have done many jobs and aided many people with the only price being a hot meal. Category:Male Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Character Category:Rukongai Resident